


Reckoning

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Fallen [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 2.12 episode tag, Gen, Hope You Dance, Missing Scene, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: What happened to Bobo between the cave-in and meeting Doc outside of the mine?





	Reckoning

**Reckoning**

 

The mine came crashing down around them. Bobo ducked down, shielding his head, but felt something hit hard. The next thing he knew was that he was flattened out on his stomach, staring into the dirt. Everything around him was still and quiet, having already settled from the cave-in. He'd lost time. That wasn't good. It gave him less of a chance to slip away.

Carefully he shifted, feeling the aches and pains that would fade shortly. The rocks on top of him moved as he commanded them and he felt the mark on his back burn deeply with the effort. A low growl escaped him as the final one moved to let him shift to his knees, finally getting a view of the mine around him.

Bobo jerked back when he came face to face with the demon he had helped Wyatt put in the ground over a hundred years before. He froze, schooling his expression as best he could, but his nose turned up as the demon took hold of his hair and tugged him back hard. He leaned in, almost as if inspecting him, and the smell of rotting flesh enough to make Bobo nauseous.

" _Robert Svane_ ," Clootie hissed and the Revenant growled lowly in response, clever mind working for his best option. The demon was down a hand, down a wife - maybe two, he didn't see the other - but power still lurked there, and as one that was brought back by his curse, that power affected him. Something inside him instinctively knew and he was drawn to it, his eyes lulled closed for a moment as he felt that power wrapping around him. _Don't fight. You're already mine._

He heard the words in his head and he tried to pull away suddenly, the grip on his mowhawk holding him in place on his knees in front of the demon who had done this to him. He had to remember that. He had to remember who the enemy really was. As troublesome as Wynonna Earp was on most of her days, ending Clootie was a common goal. It always had been, and he fought to remember that as he felt that power working at his mind to loosen his resolve.

A low, throaty chuckle came from the creature that had ahold of him. "Robert Svane," he repeated, "you've changed. Outside and in."

Bobo looked up, his teeth clicking together as he forced himself to meet those unnatural eyes. "Hell does that to a man."

"Even I hadn't quite hoped to be able to take _you_ down with the curse. Wyatt loved you dearly. It must have broken his heart to know what you'd become."

Clootie sounded positively giddy at the thought and Bobo grunted a mirthless laugh. "Jokes on you then. Wyatt never knew."

"He left you there? After everything you did for him, he left you to die alone?"

It was like a knife twisting in him, ripping at the old wound Bobo had never really recovered from. Clootie knew that though. Bobo could feel him inside his head, rummaging for something useful. He needed to get out. He needed to get away.

"No," Clootie said, the word riding out on a breath. "You're not going anywhere. You're mine."

" _No_ ," Bobo snarled, trying to pull away. He lifted a hand to drag one of the rocks in at the demon's head, but Clootie deflected it, smiling terribly at him.

"You are powerful, but even you don't know your potential. Don't you get tired of fighting, Robert? Of placing your faith in the family of a man that betrayed you so deeply?"

"I ain't got a lot of faith left, and certainly not for the Earps."

Clootie pulled him roughly, forcing him to look up again. "You can't lie to me, Robert. You are mine. The curse made sure if that."

Bobo remained silent, his teeth bared and tensed with the effort to fight him. Every inch of him seemed inclined to give to the Demon Clootie's wishes. He wouldn't give. He was his own. After everything, he needed to hold onto that at the very least.

"No you're not," Clootie whispered into his ear, replying to the unspoken thoughts, and his grip tightened. Bobo gasped out, his lungs unable to drag enough air into them and he stared up at the demon. Those gold eyes were glowing and he could feel him draining him. His energy, his power, his _will_. Bobo wasn't sure if he had a soul left, but if he did he was certain that Clootie had a grip on it, shredding anything left of it.

"Wyatt betrayed you. Serve me, and you'll have your revenge for it," the demon promised. "All that…. pain and suffering you've endured, and he couldn't bother to be with you when you slipped away. Serve me, and that pain and suffering won't be for nothing."

Bobo was trembling now, held up by Clootie's grip and he could feel his brand on his back burning at the touch. His entire body was on fire and he was so, so tired. He just wanted it to end once and for all. He'd learned long ago to only let people see what he wanted them to see, but Clootie knew. Clootie understood what he'd been through because he could see it in his mind. He'd been fighting, he'd been playing the game, all in hopes to bring an end to it and to somehow walk free for the curse.

But freedom was an illusion for him. It had been the moment that Wyatt had shot him. Since Wyatt had damned him.

If he'd ever held onto the friendship they'd shared, those images began to fade away. The conversations, the laughter, the devotion. They faded from his mind and were replaced with a seething rage that he usually kept in better check. A hate that burned like the fires of hell itself.

"You loved him more than you hated him. It's been your secret for so long, but it's been your your weakness too, Robert," Clootie whispered, though if it was out loud or in his mind, Bobo couldn't tell. As the rage filled him he felt his strength returning and he got his feet under him, finally released as he stood, tilting his head and looking at the demon. He'd been a fool. He could see that now, clearer than he'd ever seen anything. He'd been a fool.

Clootie smiled, the skin covering his face just a little less rotted than before, though hardly whole, and his teeth were blackened. Even so, there was power there. Intoxicating power. "Will you serve me, Robert?"

"Yes."

"Prove it. Prove to me that you've let go of everything you were. Give me something you hold dear. Someone you've sworn to protect. Waverly Earp."

Bobo drew a sharp breath, finding no urge to fight the demand. He gave a small bow, arms stretched out in a dramatic motion. "As you wish, Master."

A low chuckle escaped the demon and Bobo heard a name in his mind. Bulshar. No one had known it before. He'd only been the Demon Clootie, but now he would be so much more.

"You and I will bring a reckoning, Robert. First to Purgatory, wiping out Wyatt's line, and then beyond." He perked up, looking over towards the entrance to the mine. "But first, deal with Holliday."

"With pleasure."

* * *

 

Notes: While the finale was phenomenal on almost every level, as a Bobo fan I walked away Friday night very disappointed. I'm a redemption arc kind of girl, and after 2.08 I had my hopes set that the season would end with him showing up at Shorty's or something and aligning with Wynonna and the rest of her team. Alas, he ended up in the bottom of the well screaming about his master and a reckoning.

The thing is, something happened there, and not just ta change in hair style *cough*helloMartin*cough*

I'm still convinced that Bobo's been playing a long game all this time. I think he holds a pretty significant grudge against his old friend, but people are complicated, and hurt and betrayal complicates a person even more. Right up until the cave-in he was dragging his feet, seemed very entertained when the sisters started bickering and Mercedes chopped Clootie's arm off. I think he still thought he had a chance to slip away then, but the next time we see him he's all white-haired and following Clootie like a devoted little puppy. That's not Bobo. He's not a follower and he has to know that Clootie wouldn't just let him out of this after being so instrumental in putting him in the ground to begin with. Something had to have happened, and when I have questions I write fics, so here we are.

Anyone else have any thoughts about it?


End file.
